


It'll Be Okay

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [11]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks and Mark is fully healed! Time to announce some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is total shit and I apologize. I'm really not sure where to go with this anymore. I kinda have an idea for the ending but the real problem is getting there.

"...I am fully healed! There's no more pain and I have total mobility again!" (Y/n) leans in the doorway and watches Mark babble into the camera with an adoring smile. He glances up and sees her, continuing to talk though his lips spread into a smile. "And (y/n) and I have taken our relationship a step further." Mark looks at her and motions for her to come into sight of the camera.

She rolls her eyes. "Mark, everyone knows what I look like by now."

"I don't care. Get over here!" She quirks an eyebrow. "I want it to be speciaaaaal," he whines.

(Y/n) scoffs but sits next to him nonetheless. "You're a whiney bitch."

He drapes his arm around her. "Maybe so but I'm your whiney bitch. Which is what I wanted to tell you guys about!" He turns his attention back to the camera. "(Y/n) and I are now together! Yaaaaay! Girliplier is here!"

"After like two fucking years..."

Mark grabs her face with both hands, squishing her cheeks. "Hush." He presses a kiss to (y/n)'s forehead before ending his video. He then looks at her.

"What?"

"You're always so salty in videos."

"I'm salty all the time. Have you not met me?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah but you're also super adorable and sweet."

She tries pulling away from him jokingly. "Stop, you're making me feel sentimental."

"Good!" He presses a kiss to her cheek. "Why though?"

She tilts her head. "Why what? Why am I so salty?" Mark nods. (Y/n) shrugs. "Other than the fact it's my personality, I dunno. I guess it's because your fans don't really like me."

"That's bullshit."

"It is not!"

She furrows her eyebrows and Mark takes her hand. "I don't care if they don't like you. I do and if they're really my fans, they have to live with that. Okay?" She nods. "Okay." Mark presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "Let's play some Mount Your Friends."


End file.
